


American Idiot Abroad

by MyHeartOfHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean Thomas - Freeform, Dean Thomas is an amazing character and needs more recognition, Draco malfoy and original female, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, LOVE HIM, Nightmares, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Salem Witch, Self Harm, This is like a crossover, Witch - Freeform, also witch powers, and deserves respect, everything will be okay, he is a doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOfHearts/pseuds/MyHeartOfHearts
Summary: Venus O'Hare, a descendant of the Salem Witches, daughter of a Supreme and a Death Eater, finds herself on Hogwarts campus. Not everyone is so willing or eager to accept a Salem witch who can force her thoughts into your mind. Least of all one Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Draco Malfoy. With an attack by the eaters loaming over Hogwarts, Venus has to make some hard decisions.AKA: My love for Tom Felton won me over and I started another fanfiction. Be warned, there will be lots of hurt/comfort. *Also SH trigger warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have another story: But my old computer died and I lost all my work so I'm trying to write up another chapter now, but in the meantime enjoy this little drabble I've been working on.

Venus O’Hare was nothing special. She was just another heir in a long line of witches and wizards. But as she stepped inside the expanding halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft, she felt like the greatest person in the world. People were looking at her all-American clothes, her worn out shoes and her two-toned leggings, her half blond and half brown hair. She knew she stuck out, and like always, she loved it.

Venus O’Hare was sorted into Slytherin. She had read about all the houses, their greatness’s, the burden of each crest. She had read about the Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago, read about all the new professors. She had looked at the Castle pictures, the before and after all the fighting. She had read all the books on the great heroes that had sacrificed their lives that day. All her reading had not prepared her for the greatness. All her reading had not prepared her for the ghosts almost swimming in the air of the Great Hall, the candles that floated above her, some bobbing so low they were just out of reach. She had read about the amazing food, how the house elves cooked from morning till night to prepare a feast for every meal. But that didn’t prepare her for the abundance of colours that portrayed themselves on the table before her, the way the food almost melted in her mouth and welcomed itself into her body. All her previous years of study hadn’t prepared her for a damn thing at Hogwarts, least of all Draco Malfoy.

Most of the brits stayed away from her, turning their nose up at an American girl. She knew there was an American school for wizards in Massachusetts, one that she had briefly thought of attending. Her father was European though, and this may have been the only good thing he had ever given her. Her mother was an old school witch, one from the days of Salem itself. She passed on the horror stories of the turmoils and suffering of their ancestors. Her mother had met her father on a recruiting trip abroad. She had explained their love like it was something out of fairy tales, her eyes lighting up when she talked of the man Venus never knew. They got married in a small church on the isles of Ireland, conceiving Venus there. The way her mother had explained it made the girl understand that her father wasn’t a good man. Venus was raised to be a witch, moving objects and setting fires from a young age. Her mother never ceased to encourage her powers, only those on her side though. When Venus turned fifteen, her mother sat down and handed her an envelope, along with the knowledge that her father wasn’t dead at all, instead, a Death Eater. “He’s dead to us” Her mother would say, and that would be the end of that. Coming to Hogwarts, she knew she was behind, she knew little to nothing about wand magic, little to nothing about the true wizarding world. She knew she couldn’t hide her heritage, the true witch she was inside. But if her mother could keep her father a secret for fifteen years, then so could she.

 

 As soon as she had stepped foot inside the Castle, she had to find the Headmaster, had to find out just how behind she was.

“Excuse me, do you know where the Headmistress is?” She pulled on the sleeve of a tall man with bleach blond hair. His head was far above the rest of the students, he wasn’t wearing school robes and this led Venus to believe that maybe he was a teacher.

“You’re American.” His eyes scrutinized her, mouth almost agape.

She laughed awkwardly, stepping side to side. “Yes. I’m looking for Headmistress McGonagall.”

He looked her up and down, taking in her ratty clothes, her out of school attire, and nodded. “Yeah, I can take you to her, follow me.” He turned on his heal, not waiting for her to keep up.

He led them through what felt like a maze. Down one hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another section. She had to discreetly grab onto the man's coat to keep from straying, her eyes taking in everything around her. Finally, when they had passed all the students, all the moving staircases, he took her down a deserted hall, standing in front of a large statue of a griffin. He leaned in close to the bird and Venus had to let go of his jacket. He whispered something to the bird and it shook its head.

“She’s busy right now, you’ll have to wait here.” Looking back at her the blond took her in once more before motioning to a bench farther down the hall.

Once they had both sat down, her with her feet tucked underneath, him poised and straight, did he look at her again. “So what brings an American here?”

She cleared her throat, smiling sideways at him. “I had family that went to this school.”

“What house are you?” He continued to stare at her, almost making her squirm under his gaze.

“Slytherin.”

He nodded, pursing his lips. “Well, I’m Draco Malfoy, I’m the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” He stuck his hand out and Venus slid her hand into his, shivering at how cold his palms were.

“Venus.” And she retracted her hand. “O’Hare.”

“What do you need with McGonagall?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Her lip quirked up.

Draco smiled, a half laugh half smirk escaping his mouth, and finally took his gaze off her. He looked like he might be getting ready to leave, Venus’s heart skipped and she rushed her words.

“I need to figure out what my schedule will be.” 

He leaned back, taking his eyes off the wall and back to her. “That should have been delivered to you already.”

“Yes, but I’ve never been to a school like this.”

“But you are a wizard?” he relaxed a bit, leaning against the cobblestone behind him, eyebrows coming together over his eyes.

“I was born a witch.” When his face still looked confused, Venus continued her explanation. “A Salem Witch.” His mouth slacked a little into a nice _oh_. “My mother raised me as a witch until last year. Then she gave me my letter and let me make a choice.”

“So what can a Salem Witch do that a wizarding witch can’t?” he didn’t seem phased by her omission at all. His acceptance calmed her more than his presence did.

The corners of her mouth went up a bit more, she focused her energy on _Draco Malfoy_ , sending her thoughts into his mind. _“This for starters.”_

He bolted up like he had been shocked, a look of fear on his face. “Don’t. Don’t do that!”

The Griffon at the end of the hall started turning, he looked back at it and then at her, “McGonagall is up the steps. If you miss the turn of the griffin, you’ll miss getting into her office.” He gave her a once over, his face set in stone before walking away.

“Ms O’Hare.”

Headmistress McGonagall’s office was inside a tower. Bookshelves lined every corner, small stained-glass windows casting sunset shadows on her, on all the objects therein. She wore a typical American Witch’s hat and Venus had to keep her face in check to make sure she wouldn’t laugh. She looked like something out of a book.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. I have your schedule here,” she picked a piece of parchment off her desk and strode over to hand it to the girl. “We’ve had to make some changes concerning your,-“ she paused briefly, “circumstances. You will be taking a majority of third-year classes, with the exception of a few, in which cases I have provided extra teacher aids.”

Venus looked over her schedule, History of Magic, Flying, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Any class that’s a fifth year, the teacher will help you, or assign you a tutor.” She looked over the bridge of her glasses at the girl before her. “If by chance you are finding your studies harder than you intend, come speak to me and we will rearrange be it needed.”

That night, after the lights were off and she was in the confines of her bed did Venus let herself shed tears. This was going to be a lot harder than she had expected. Not only that but it might be too hard. _No, she was not a quitter. She wouldn’t go back to that._ She had nothing left for her in America, she needed to make this work. Even if it meant studying her ass into the ground. She would make this work.

It took longer than necessary for Venus to get her routine down. Many times she was late to class, waiting for a staircase to change, trying  to find a certain classroom, or just forgetting the time. Her first fifth-year class was Dark Arts, it was taught by Harry Potter, the first person she recognized without having to hear his name. After class, he gave extra books to help her with understanding the class. Her second fifth-year class was Muggles Study, taught by two identical redhead twins. Both of which looked surprised when she raised her hand during the lesson. After class when she explained that she was raised in a basically muggle household, they took their books back, giving her instead a pat on the back and a wink for good luck. It wasn’t till she reached Defense Against the Dark Arts, did she really feel like bailing and going home to America. Draco Malfoy stood at attention in the front of the room, his eyes gliding over the students. His attire was dressed to intimidate, head to toe in black. He briefly caught her eyes, a look of surprise, before he masked himself and continued taking attendance. She dreaded the ending of class, of having to confront him one on one and ask for help.

After everyone had shuffled out, some groaning and holding their heads, Venus got up, pulling her bag after her and walking to the front of the class, to Draco Malfoy.

“I need help.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Clearly.” Was the blondes reply, he was furiously scribbling away on something, head bent down and not even bothering to look at her.

Venus blew a strand of the brown side of her hair out of her face. “Headmistress said the fifth-year teachers would give me extra help so I can catch up.” She started fidgeting with her bag when he continued to ignore her.

Eventually, he sighed, still writing something. “I don’t even know why she put you in this class, it's obvious you know nothing.”

Venus had to tug on her hair from using her powers. _Not here not now. Not with him_. “I’m trying to learn.” Her words were barely below a yell. She tugged hard at a blond strand, her braid coming undone behind her. She took a deep breath and tried again. “If you could just give me extra material to study or tell me someone who can help me.”

Draco Malfoy nearly gave her whiplash he looked up so fast. “What you need is four years prior of knowledge, which I can't give you.”

“Why are you being so-“ She faltered, not wanting to be so disrespectful.

“So what?” He was challenging her, a smirk on his face.

The lightbulbs in the room exploded, it took one flick of Venus’s wrist to send all the papers on his desk flying. “I deserve to be here just as much as anyone else.” She stared at him through the dimly lit room, her fists clenched.

“Throwing a fit and making a mess doesn’t prove your point.” He retorted

She flicked her wrist again, the mess seemingly undid itself, the glass of the lights twinkling before putting themselves back together, the papers flying from the floor and sorting themselves back on his desk. She glared at him, wanting to punch the pinched line of his mouth off his face. Instead, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, her hair flying behind her. She didn’t even realize her body was shaking until she had stepped out of the classroom and shut the door. Did he hate her that much? Was he pretending when they first met? She had read all about bloodlines before coming to Hogwarts, knowing that she wasn’t pure, that there might be some retaliation against her. But she had also read that one of the bravest and greatest wizards was born to muggles, that after the war multiple steps had been taken for a more integrated school. Regardless, she was determined to prove herself. Just because she knew nothing didn’t mean she couldn’t learn.  

Her days became as normal as they could be, over the course of the weekend she realized just how unwanted she was. She was the only one who sat alone for meals, everyone else finding friends at the drop of a hat. Her roommates whispered among themselves, voices hushing even lower when she entered the room. In her classes, no one volunteered to be her partner, instead, she was often the last man standing, having to sit with the other awkward and unwanted kid.

She started taking her lunch out of the great hall, making her way to the edge of the forest, sometimes the lake. No one bothered her out here. Sometimes she would help the groundskeeper, Hagrid, feed his animals. The Hippogriffs were her favourite.

“Gentle creatures, they are.” His voice was just as gruff as his appearance. They were tossing fish at the creatures, standing near the edge of the forest. Some of them had stepped closer to Venus, nostrils raised in the air. “They’re probably wondering where yah come from.” He chuckled as a baby approached her robes. “Now remember what I told yah, bow and let them make the first move.”

Venus tossed the last fish from her bucket, wiping her hands on her clothes and bowing her body. The baby sniffed her hair, bowing low to the ground before taking steps closer and nibbling at her blond side.

“Look at that.” Hagrid was standing up, his bucket empty as well. “Ye’re a natural.”

Suddenly the Hippogriffs retreated into the forest, the baby giving her hair one more snap before following its kind. Someone was walking down the hill towards them, Venus shielded her eyes but couldn’t make them out.

Hagrid raised one arm over his head and waved. “Oi you lot! You scared them away.”

Four figures appeared over the horizon. Two gingers, a black head, _and one blonde._

Venus snatched up her bag, scooting her bucket towards Hagrid. “I really should go.”

He glanced at her. “Nonsense! They’re just coming down for a cuppa, you should join us.”

She watched as the figures closed in, cutting off her escape route.

“You know Fred and George, Harry, and Draco.” He pointed to each one, the boys save Draco nodding and smiling at her. “Venus has been helping me in attending to the creatures.”

“Magical Creatures eh?” One of the twins looked at her, stepping close enough to rub shoulders. “Didn’t know that was on your course list.”

She smiled at the boys, tucking her hair behind her ear. “It’s not.”

Hagrid let out a laugh. “She’s got a way with the animals this one does. Been helping me take care of em when she can.” He patted her once on the back, motioning to his hut. “Well, what are you lot waiting for, tea’s going to get cold.

It was awkward in Hagrid’s small hut, the four boys all took seats around the table, clutching their cups close. The giant man taking up half the room didn’t notice the silence, yammering about everything and anything it seemed.

“They caught anymore Death Eaters?” he poured more water into his cup, glancing at Venus he added, “Harry n Draco are both Aurors, they spend most of their time here though.”

Her skin started to crawl. She knew his name. _Her father_. She refused to let herself speak it let alone think it, _no one could know._

Harry cleared his throat, raising a cup to his mouth. “No, there were some whispers in America of safety camps but we haven’t found anything.”

“You’re still trying to catch some of the Death Eaters from the war?” Venus finally spoke up, making eye contact with the boys across the table.

“Some?” The twins snorted. “Try all. There was a few running around after the war, sure. But they seemed to have multiplied.”

“Why?”

Draco sneered, glancing at the girl before averting his eyes. “What, you didn’t study up before you came to good old Hogwarts?” Harry nudged him harshly.

The twins rolling their eyes. “Don’t be a prick Draco.”

“Pick a reason _sweetheart_ ,” It wasn’t the way Draco mocked her, it was the extra attitude he enforced on the now derogatory nickname that boiled whatever was in Venus. “Don’t like the Ministry, still want dark magic to be ruled, want a new leader. Just are plain crazy fucks all around.”

The table started shaking, just slightly. Hagrid’s freshly poured tea spilling over, running down the side of the cup and pooling at the base of the cup. No one but Venus seemed to notice.

Draco’s eyes found Venus’s, he may as well have been spitting venom at her.

She couldn’t help it, she knew his button and she wanted to push it. Sending all her force to telepathically pushing into his mind _. “Is that why you joined them? Because you were a crazy fuck?”_

Draco pushed back from the table so fast and hard the stool went clattering behind him, his wand seemed to appear out of nowhere, pointed directly at her. “I’m still your teacher, I paid for my mistakes. I won’t handle any shit from you.”

Everyone was on their feet suddenly. “Draco what the fuck?” resounded around the room.

Venus rushed to put their hands down. “Don’t. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You didn’t say anything?” Fred or George looked at her. Confused.

Venus looked directly at Draco, his wand was lowered, eyes still blazing. “I don’t have to move my mouth to speak my mind.”

“You’re the Salem Witch,” Harry stated, taking a slight step back.

Everyone went quiet, staring at her. She was used to looks. At home in her small town, she was the black sheep, all of her and her coven. She was okay with it, always felt in control. Her exotic wardrobe and crazy hair showing her inside to the outside world. But here in this small shack, surrounded by four men and one giant, she felt wrong. The way Harry stepped back, the way they all just stood there and stared. She felt like she was more wrong than ever. Being somewhere where she was supposed to be accepted, she never felt more like an outsider.

Venus looked once more at Draco. Pushing one more thought into his mind before picking her things up and stepping out of the hut. _“I’m sorry.”_

After that day, whispers seemed to follow her in the halls, people giving her a wide birth in classes. She knew everyone was looking at her, watching her, judging her. Sometimes they tripped her in the halls, laughing as her bags dropped, her books spilling all over the floor. Venus had to start wearing her hair up, the older students pulling on her braids whenever they were past her shoulders. No one had said anything to her directly, just whispers and laughs thrown at her. For that, she supposed she could be grateful. She had taken to sitting as far back as she could, out of the way of the students, out of the way of the teacher. Even in the back of her corner, notes flew their way to her desk. Usually stupid drawings of her tripping, American Idiot with an arrow pointing at her. After a few days, she seemed to become the Castle moron, everyone giving her dirty looks, moving their things out of her way. A few of the notes had called her dirty. Still, it was something she could ignore. Venus O’Hare was not one to step down from a challenge. To her relief, all the teachers treated her the same, the Weasleys smiled at her whenever she stepped foot in their classroom, Harry giving her a slight nod as he handed her back her grades. And as always, Draco Malfoy ignored her.  

It was the last class of the day, Venus was tired. She usually tried her best to pay attention, her quill going as fast as the teacher’s words. But today was Friday, Holiday was coming up and she knew she would have a break from everyone, already having given McGonagall her papers to stay over the course of the break. All she wanted was to go to her room and sleep, knowing that when she woke up, the Castle would be empty.

A note flew over to her desk, making the girl flinch, a group of Ravenclaws rolled their eyes at her. She watched Draco carefully, when he turned his back on the class, she shakily unwrapped the paper. It was a crudely drawn girl on a stake, the words “burn the witch” scratched bellow it. The witch danced on the paper, the fake flames burning up her torso. Venus slammed her books shut, stuffing them into her back.

“I’m sorry Ms O’Hare, is this boring to you?” Draco was glowering and the whole class had gone silent, eyes darting back and forth between student and teacher.

_You know what. “_ Yes, it is. Do you know why?” She flung her bag over her head, there was no stopping her now.

“Please, enlighten me before you head to the headmistress’s office.” Draco waved his hand, a permission to continue.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” She screeched. “I asked you for help and you refuse to help me! You don’t want me to pass this class any more than I want to be in it! What’s the point of me sitting here if I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

He pointed one long arm towards the door in the back, his face conveyed everything he wanted to say.

“I can understand your frustration, Ms O’Hare, but you must understand that I cannot allow this kind of foolery in the classroom.” Professor McGonagall was pacing her office, Venus didn’t think she had seen the headmistress ever sitting except in the Great Hall. “I have deducted ten points from Slytherin in part of your behaviour. I’m also giving you two weeks detention helping Mr Malfoy after classes.”

“Headmistress, please!” Venus was up and out of her own chair. “He hates me!”

“I assure you, he doesn’t hate you. Draco has been a teacher for only one term previous to this, he hasn’t gotten the hang of it yet. You’ll have plenty of time to learn from him in your detentions. And maybe this will further you from having any more, outbursts.” She sighed, glancing at one of the portraits on the wall. “I’ll have a talk with Mr Malfoy. You can begin your detention after Holiday is over.”

The next day, the castle was silent and empty. With the exception of some of the faculty members, Venus was completely alone. She was glad to finally be able to explore without imploring eyes watching her, glad to finally start working on her powers, both from her mother’s side and fathers. She was in an empty Great Hall, levitating the plates of food when two teachers entered the hall.

“A little old for magic tricks, aren’t we?” Draco Malfoy sneered as he walked behind her, his voice made her jump, her focus slipping and the plates tumbling to the ground. A loud crash echoed in the hall and Venus turned around, her eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry, you want to try this without a wand?” She looked between the two teachers, Malfoy and Potter, who was smirking.

Malfoy turned his nose up. “You’re in a wizarding school now, why’s your Salem stuff so important?”

She wanted to retaliate, a quick response at the tip of her tongue, but her mothers face flashed in her mind. Her pose, her always concealed face, how she always took control over everything. And then Venus saw her laying on the floor, eyes open, blood splattered on her face, her body broken. “I’m not going to suppress myself. This is who I am, coming here didn’t change that.”

Malfoy was silent to that, eyes darting from hers and the floor. Finally, Potter broke the silence, pulling his wand out and cleaning the mess that Venus had caused. He sat down across from her, pulling at Malfoys elbow so he slouched down next to him. Potter cleared his throat, reaching for some of the food that escaped her levitation. “How come you’re here for the holiday?”

“How come _you’re_ here for the holiday?” She turned the question back, noticing how Malfoy still hadn’t touched anything, said anything.

“Well both of us,” He motioned to the blonde next to him. “are pretty new to teaching. I have work I need to catch up on and honestly, the castle can be better than home.”

Venus nodded, all too well aware of how much better it was to be here than at home.

“Draco mentioned you have family that went to this school.” He continued talking like there wasn’t an awkward, silent, blonde bloke in the room.

Venus’s smile faded. She supposed McGonagall already knew who her father was, there was no hiding the name on her birth certificate, no hiding the traces of him binding her DNA together. She was thankful that so far, no one seemed to realize who she was outside of her Salem ties. She wasn’t about to ruin that now.

“Cat got your tongue?” Malfoy finally spoke up, grey eyes piercing her armour.

She promptly got up, shoving her plate of food away. “Keep talking like that and I’ll show you a few other of my magic tricks.”

“Oh, I’m shivering in my boots.” His words cut through the air sharp, but his façade wavered, lip turning down just a bit at the corner.

Venus would count that as a win.

Every day on Holiday, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would sit next to her, Potter making most of the small talk while his counterpart glared and stuck his fork into things.

“So what were your parents like?” Harry asked, it was supper time, Filch and McGonagall sitting at the teacher's table, voices hushed, while the two to one sat at the Slytherin table.

Venus had to swallow the corn that was in her mouth, reaching for a glass of water while she contemplated how to answer his question. “Well. My mother is a Salem Witch, she was our covens supreme.”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “What’s that? A supreme?”

“It’s like the one who’s in charge.”

“Okay, so she’s the supreme. How come you left your coven?”

Venus had to take a gulp of water. “Because my coven was murdered.”

Draco finally looked up from his steak which he had been pleasantly slashing, face losing his normal grimace to look surprised, Potter following his example. “Murdered?” It was the first word he spoke during dinner, the word coming out soft and unlike his usual manner.

“A supreme is a very powerful witch until another supreme starts rising and draining her of her powers.” She hadn’t meant to go into so much detail. “My mother could feel another supreme.” She left it at that, fiddling with her food.

“So?” Draco seemed wholly invested in the conversation now.

“So she killed the coven.” The girl mumbled, not looking up.

“But not you.” Harry chimed in.

“She tried.” Venus could see her mother again, the way her arms raised up, mind pushing against her own daughter, gun in hand-

“So what happened?” Both boys were on the edge of their seat, this was the most Venus had divulged to anyone here at the Castle.

The girl got up, tossing her hair behind her and throwing it into a bun, “I killed her.” She walked away before they could say anything else.

Her mother had always been strong, the leader of their coven for over thirty years. Venus couldn’t remember a time she had seen her mother cry. Not when she talked about her father, not when her own parents had died, not when the coven was sought out. For a long time, she was the leader they needed, someone who wasn’t afraid to get their hands dirty, someone who would do anything to protect. But the older she got, the more the knowledge of another supreme pushed at her. Towards the end she was obsessed with it, asking Venus who she thought would be the one to take over. Her power was a double-edged sword, damned if you do, damned if you don’t. Venus didn’t realize to what lengths her mother would go to until she came home and her coven was dead. Bodies hung from the ceiling, splayed in the floor, and so much blood. Venus never told her own mother that she was the supreme, not even after she bent her mothers’ body in two and watched the sick smile grace her face as she took her last breath. Maybe her mother already knew.

Venus opted out of breakfast the next day, not wanting to risk seeing the two teachers, not wanting to answer any more questions. Instead, she hopped through the kitchens, asking the house elves toasty bread so she could explore the grounds. They were more than happy to oblige. It was a cold day, the sky already letting loose a few snowflakes. Venus had come prepared, her sweater topped with a green winter jacket, mismatched boots on her feet. Now that she was alone she felt safe in her exploring, wandering down to the river before walking along the edge of the forest. Now that she was alone, she felt safe in practising her powers. She walked along the edge of the forest, a few steps in, then a few steps out, not wanting to go all the way in. She looked past the edge, what little sun, disappeared inside the forest, it was quite from where she stood. She concentrated on a tree five or so feet past the clearing, making the tree move to her. Before she realized what happened, she had teleported herself. Now standing inside the clearing of trees, Venus felt like dancing. She knew she had obtained many powers, she felt them all bubbling inside her, waiting to be tested. But many of them scared her. She didn’t want to turn into anything like her mother, most of the powers not being any use to her. But some of them, like transportation, she could get used to.

Venus focused back to where she had just come from, letting the pull from her stomach to draw her back to the outside line of the forest.

“What the hell are you doing?”

She whirled around, facing Malfoy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. “Nothing, I’m just exploring.”

“You’re not supposed to apparate, you’re still underage.” His arms were crossed, a bucket that reeked of fish by his feet _. He must have been feeding the hippogriffs._

“I didn’t. I wasn’t.” She mumbled, taking a step back from his glare.

“I just saw you.” He motioned inside the forest.

She transported behind his back, laughing when he jumped. “Witch perks.”

He scowled, looking almost as scared as he had when she had talked into his mind. “So you have the same powers you would with a wand? Is that supposed to be impressive?”

She teleported again, back in front of him so he had to turn again. “Actually, it's easier, makes less noise, and doesn’t alert the nearest ministry when I do it.”

His face melted a little, a small smile played at his lips. “Point taken.” Draco picked up his bucket and started heading into the forest.

Venus started walking back towards the castle, the air getting abundantly cooler. She wanted to exit the conversation before Draco remembered he hated her. Once she had cleared half the distance, she turned back to see if she could spot him. She couldn’t.

That night when she showed up in the Great Hall for dinner, Malfoy seemed less unhappy about sitting with her, plopping down across from her before Harry could pull on his sleeve.

Harry decided to keep his comments to himself that night, although his mind seemed to be preoccupied anyway.

“McGonagall says the Death Eaters are planning on attacking Hogwarts again.”

Venus perked up, leaning forward in her seat. “What makes her think that?”

“We have intel on the inside. She wants to put the armours up again and station guards.” Draco spoke up, acknowledging her existence.

“Why Hogwarts?” Venus kept digging. “Voldemort’s dead. What more could they want?”

Harry gave her a look, maybe because of her question or maybe because her voice shot up at the end of the question in panic. “Could just be retaliation. We think it’s more than that though. We think they’re targeting someone in particular.”

Venus hesitated, shifting and trying to lower her voice. “Like you?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Both boys stared at her _like they knew what she was thinking._

Venus _hummed_ , going back to her food and forcing her body to become natural. If the boys noticed anything, they didn’t say so, going back to school talk.

That night when she went to bed, Venus tossed and turned, finally letting the walls inside her mind down. She wondered if her father knew she was at Hogwarts. Wondered if he was even alive, a part of the current Death Eaters. She couldn’t imagine for a minute being as famous and infamous as Harry Potter, wanted and unwanted, spending your whole life wondering if someone was coming after you. She already felt out of place enough, her American accent outing her in every class, her wonky hair and style making her stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe she should try harder to make friends and fit in. She already promised herself no sorcery without a wand, maybe she should tone down her wardrobe. Venus threw her covers off, stalking off to the girl’s restroom. The lights automatically flickered on when she stepped inside the cold room, her toes curling on the tile. The mirror showed her reflection. Half blond half brown hair sticking up in all direction, her oversized Bite Me shirt hanging off, pale legs sticking out from the bottom. All the other students wore proper jammies to bed, but Venus’s blood ran hot, making sleeping in clothes near impossible. She looked like the drawings the kids threw her way, _burn the witch_ like a mantra in her mind.

When Venus was seven she had witnessed a burning. She couldn’t remember the witches name, but she knew she was important, her clothes made of fur, her walk almost sensual. The only way a witch was burned was if they caused bodily harm to another witch. Venus never knew what the woman had done, just that it was bad enough to get her burned. She would never forget the smell of flesh, the way her clothes lit up faster than she did, the way the witch looked off in the distance, almost as if the fire was licking her and not burning. She never screamed, only rolled her head back and forth like she was tired of the game.

Standing in front of the mirror, Venus couldn’t help but think of the egregious act she had witnessed, the way the fire consumed the body, taking everything, not even ashes left behind.

She summoned the fire, watching it dance from the tip of her finger. Venus wondered if she could set herself on fire, or if the flames would dance above her skin like they did on her thumb. She brought her hand below her other arm, feeling her skin heat up and then start burning. She wanted to take her arm back, her knee-jerk reaction making her muscles twitch, but she held it there for a good minute. When she pulled away and turned her arm over, a nasty welt had formed, her skin red and raw, a blister forming. Good. When she got back to her room, she switched into a long sleeve shirt, the fabric rubbing uncomfortably against her burn. A nice reminder of what could be.

The next morning her arm throbbed. She had to pull the shirt from her skin, holding in a groan as the fabric detached like Velcro from her arm. She felt like a fucking idiot. She didn’t have anything to wrap around her arm except another long sleeve shirt. Maybe after breakfast, she could sneak into the infirmary and take something. If her powers were stronger she could heal herself. If only.

The two teachers were already at the breakfast table when Venus walked in, arms flailing about in a crazy conversation.

“Not only does it absolutely not work like that,” Draco was almost shouting as Venus sat down. “but you add enough of that shit and it’ll kill you.”

“Yes but,” Harry shoved his glasses up on his nose, any farther and they would impale his brain. “if you counterbalance the nightshade it could be used more than twice a week.”

“What are you guys talking about?” The girl grabbed some bread with her good arm, setting it down to pick up a knife and spread some jam.

They both glanced at her, hand stilling. “We’re trying to perfect a sleeping potion. The one we have you can only use twice a week without killing yourself.”

“Three times,” Harry growled. “I’m telling you, balance the nightshade and you can up the dosage.”

“You really want to take that risk?” Malfoy spat at him, arms crossing over his chest in his traditional manner. “Be my guest boy wonder.”

Harry shook his head, stuffing some bacon in his mouth.

Venus clenched her jaw, the pain in her arm taking most of her attention. “Speaking of potions and such. I had an accident with my homework assignment for Slughorn. Do you know if Madam Pomfrey is here for holiday?”

The guys stared at her for a while, blinking, and then Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “I think she’s away. What kind of accident? I’m sure we can bibbity bobbity boo that shit.”

Harry looked at the other boy, “I’m so glad you’re watching muggle tv.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Venus had to stand up, leaning over the table of food and pulling her sleeve back to air the burn.

“Merlin’s beard.” Both boys got up as well, pressed against the table to look closer at the girls’ arm, Malfoy taking her arm and turning it so he could see better. “What happened?”

Venus let out a laugh, “I guess I’m not as good at magic as I thought I was.”

“This is pretty hardcore.” Harry sighed. “I don’t think we can clear that up with the wave of a wand.”

Venus pulled her arm back, gently rolling the sleeve back down. “Well fuck.”

“I’m sure there’s some stuff in the infirmary that can reduce the” Malfoy waved his arm, “the everything. Come on, I’ll take you.”

Venus looked over her shoulder at Harry, who raised one eyebrow as he waved them off.

When they arrived in the hospital wing, Malfoy glanced at her as he shoved his way into the infirmary. “You’re a bullshit liar, you know that?” He pulled on her sleeve to get her to walk in when she stopped dead in her tracks.

“What do you mean?” She let herself be pushed into the room. “And no, I’m not!”

Malfoy sat her on the closest cot to the door, darting behind Madam Pomfrey’s table and filling through her cabinets. He made a small noise of approval when he found what he needed, returning to Venus with two vials and bandages. “All I’m saying is,” He rolled her sleeve back up, exposing the burn. “You don’t have class with Slughorn.”

Venus didn’t say anything for a little while, letting the teacher examine her burn, turning her arm this way and that. “Did you know the only way you can kill, like truly kill, a Salem Witch is by burning her?”

Malfoy’s hands paused, briefly glancing at the dishevelled girl in front of him. He picked up one of the bottles and turned it over onto a cloth, patting the girl’s arm.

She flinched. “Stings. What is it?”

“Antibiotics. So you can only die by being burned?”

“You could Stupify me and I would just limp out of here.”

He paused again, a look of bewilderment on his face. “You know that’s kind of incredible.” When the girl said nothing he continued. “So what does that have to do with the burn?”

“Never mind, this is stupid.” She yanked her arm back, “You’re just going to go back to hating me anyway.”

Malfoy scowled, grabbing her arm and pulling it in a see-saw motion back. “I never hated you, I just don’t appreciate that mind thing you do.”

For a while Venus struggled with her arm, pulling it close only to have it grasped back, finally relenting and letting him do whatever it was he was doing. “You could have just said that instead of being a dick.”

“Language; still your teacher.” He picked up the other bottle, repeating the same thing with the cloth. It didn’t sting this time.

“Yeah well, if I could be normal, I would be.”

He let the sentence hang in the air, dabbing her arm for a bit. “So how come you got burned?”

Venus fidgeted with her other arm, picking at her unkempt hair. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable. “I told you. It was an accident.”

Malfoy sighed, dropping the cloth. He stepped back and went to the glass cabinets again, rummaging for a good two minutes in silence before returning. He stepped in front of her open legs, if she blew the space in front of her, she would have blown his hair. He had a new cloth with him, generously pouring whatever was in the bottle and soaking it before wrapping it around her arm.

The solution was freezing, sending a shock right up Venus’s spine and making her jump. Her leg involuntarily kicking out grazing Malfoys thigh.

“You need to keep that on for twenty minutes at least.” He told her, backtracking with all his supplies, throwing the rags away before putting the bottles away. She thought he was going to leave after that, everything finished and patient healed, but instead, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, sighing again as he ran a hand through his hair. “You remind me of someone else I know. I took on the same attitude I did with them. I shouldn’t have let my emotions cloud my judgement, and I apologize.”

Her mouth hung open, chilled arm forgot about as she stared at him. “So you didn’t act like that because I’m Salem?”

His face twitched, confusion crossing over. “What? No. You.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “Your demeanour reminded me of a childhood, _acquaintance_. And I let my harboured emotions manifest into my _distaste_ towards you.”

“So you do hate me?”

He let out a frustrated laugh, shifting in his seat. “No. I hated who you reminded me of.”

“Oh.” Venus started playing with her hair, annoyed that she could only do it one handed.

They sat like that for a while, Venus eventually kicking her legs back and forth, just out of reach of Malfoy. The minutes seemed to drag by and she wondered if she could remove the cloth yet. Malfoy seemed to be gazing at her, judging or calculation she didn’t know. After a while, she couldn’t take the deafening lack of noise anymore. “Can I ask you a question?”

Malfoy snapped out of his gazing, blinking as if realizing she was actually human. He nodded.

“Was it hard distancing yourself from family that had done so much wrong?”

For a minute she got worried that he was going to storm out, his face clouding over, a mask being pulled on. He didn’t say anything, mulling over words in his head. Finally, “No. I had done wrong too. But you’re not your family, you don’t have to be who they are. It took me a long time to separate myself. I think I was harder on myself than the public ever was.”

Venus leaned forward. She wasn’t sure if it was the weeks of isolation, the fact that this was the most pleasant conversation she had had since coming to Hogwarts or whatever Malfoy had done to her arm, but she found herself wanting to be honest with him. Wanting advice or help or _anything_. She felt words bubbling inside her, all fighting for a chance to escape. Instead of saying anything, she said nothing, silently cursing the tears that started falling down her face. Her mother used to say her tears were all the words she refused to speak. Venus believed it now. Malfoy didn’t notice at first, staring down at his shoes as the girl’s tears collected faster and faster. Drip, drip, dripping onto her shirt. Only when she finally sniffed did he look up. He glanced at the big clock hanging on the wall behind him, getting up quietly and picking the rag off her arm. The burns looked significantly better, no more bubbling or yellow skin, now just dry skin and redness, like the ending of a healed wound. Malfoy carefully wrapped it up anyway, tying a little white knot before pulling her sleeve down and smoothing the fabric over. He placed everything away again, tossing the rags and trash before returning with a tissue. Venus nodded her thanks as she accepted the tissue and wiped her face, not trusting her voice as her body shook with silent sobs that she refused to let out. She hopped off the table, getting ready to go. She was thankful the castle was still empty, the last thing she needed was someone seeing her cry. Before she could make to escape, Malfoy held his arm in the air, reeling her in for a hug. She didn’t even fight him, hiding her face in his chest as his arms tighten. Neither of them said anything.

Holiday ended almost as soon as it had begun, the halls filling with students and teachers once again. Venus tried to blend herself into the crowd, pushing her brown hair over so it hid the blonde, ducking her head and avoiding eyes. She had found an old pair of holy tights in the bottom of her suitcase, pulling them out and giving them a quick once-over before putting them on. She felt old, bland, very unlike herself. But if that’s what kept her in the shadows, the attention was off her, she could handle it.  For now. The Weasley’s almost didn’t recognize her, stilling for a minute when she accounted her presence in class. The rest of the teachers barely glanced her way, including Malfoy. She supposed the visit to the hospital wing was never going to be brought up again. As long as he didn’t revert to a dick, she was fine with that. The rest of the kids left her alone, going on break must have done everyone some good. A tall, dark Gryffindor even smiled at her at the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

“Miss O’Hare.” Malfoy didn’t even look up at her. “What can I do for you.”

“Can you give me something to help me catch up with the rest of the class?” she shrugged so the strap of her bag hiked back up on her shoulder.

“Well, I can’t go back in time and give you two years schooling, but I’ll pull some things for your detention tonight that we can go over.”

Venus huffed but walked out, momentarily forgetting her slave duties to the teacher.

That night at dinner, someone slid in on the bench beside her, making the girl look up.

“Hi.” It was the same Gryffindor from earlier.

“Hi?” She pushed her hair back, hoping the brown was still covering up her blonde.

“I’m Dean. Thomas.” The boy stuck out a hand and Venus shook it, holding back a smile at how strong and vigorous his grip was.

She tilted her head when he retracted his hand, trying to place where she had seen him before. “I know you from somewhere.” Her hair fell in her face, some strands of blonde peeking through.

“I doubt that. Never been to America.” He laughed, but his eyes darted to the table, hands starting to fidget.

She kept looking at him, aware of how awkward he felt under her gaze, his eyes shifting between her and the table. “Dean Thomas.” She repeated the name, wracking her brain, it was there, she just had to pull it out. “Dean Thomas. You’re Dean Thomas.” She snapped her finger, pointing at him. She knew him now, Dean Thomas of the war, Dean Thomas of the old Hogwarts.

“Congratulations Sherlock, you’ve deduced the clues.” He laughed, looking a little more at ease.

“Aren’t you a little old to be a student?”

He shrugged. “We all take gap years. Mine was just a little longer than normal.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean Thomas.” She smiled at him, almost feeling bad for even bringing anything up.

“And you are?”

“Venus O’Hare.”

“Salem girl, right?”

It was Venus’s turn to fidget, facing the table and wringing her hands. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“My great aunt was a Salem Witch.” He started digging into his food.

Her head shot up, “Oh? Is that why you don’t think I’m the black plague?”

“The black plague is nothing to joke about, thousands of people died.” His face was serious for barely a second before he burst into laughter. He shoved her shoulder, pushing a plate of chicken her way. “Eat some food, I heard you have Malfoy for detention. You’ll want your strength.”

Venus actually felt content on her way to detention, Dean had sat with her for the remainder of dinner, cracking jokes, telling stories, and brushing his shoulder with hers. It had made her feel the closest thing to normal in a long time. She tried to carry the attitude from dinner to Malfoys classroom, but as soon as she stepped into the room the atmosphere had changed. Harry Potter was in the room with Malfoy, they were talking, yelling, loudly, not noticing her when she stepped in.

“We have to act now!” Harry was shouting. “I don’t want any more people to die.”

“Your logic is flawed. You can’t put up more people for the sake of saving people.” Malfoy had retaliated, shoving some of the things on his desk, a book fell off with a loud ‘thunk’.

“It’s literally simple psychology.”

“Oh my god, again with this muggle shit.” Malfoy threw his hands in the air.

“Just listen to me!”

“No!” Draco was practically screaming “You’re not going to put her out there, hang her like bait? That’s fucked up.”

“She will be fully protected, and I’m sorry Draco but you really don’t have a say in the matter. Either be a part of the guard or don’t interfere.” Harry shoved his glasses on his nose, not giving Malfoy a chance to speak before he stormed towards the exit. He paused briefly when he saw Venus but just huffed, shook his head, and kept walking out.

Malfoy saw her now, his anger had shifted from Harry to her it had seemed, his eyes seething. “You’re in luck O’Hare, no detention tonight. Get out of my office.”

She took a tentative step forward. “Can I at least grab some literature?”

He pulled his wand out, pointing it to her and saying something under his breath. Before she could even breathe, her body rushed backwards, hair flying in front of her face. She was deposited outside the door as it slammed. As soon as the spell had broken from her she tumbled to the floor. All the way back to the Slytherin common rooms, her burn, now just red skin, itched her.

 

There was no one in her room when she arrived. Venus was extremely thankful, even still closing the curtains around her bed as she lay down. The air in the castle felt tense, the rumours of McGonagall's security measures taken hold into everyone, people running around the castle in groups, even a few teachers mulling around the halls and making sure students got to their classes. Students huddled together in corridors, there was an air of grievance floating around, making everyone silent and forlorn. Fewer notes got thrown at Venus in class, something she was grateful for. Every evening she would go and stand outside Draco Malfoys classroom, wait three hours, and then return to her room. She felt guilty for not completing her detention, but at least she got some work done in the process. Sometimes she could hear a loud crash inside, other times, nothing at all. Every day in class, he ignored her, even if she had her hand raised. Sometimes Harry Potter would look at her funny, the rest of the class waiting patiently as he got his barrings and went back to teaching. She continued to feel off, even the eyes of the teachers on her now. Her ratty tights were holding up, even going as far as to dye her blond hair brown. She looked whole but felt empty. 

"Why did you do that?" Dean Thomas was sitting with her at lunch, one hand pointed to her hair.

Venus reached up and patted her head. "Do what?"

"The brown, you covered the blond. Why?" 

She shrugged. "Just needed a change I guess." 

"I liked it half and half, it suited you." He smiled, going back to his meal.

Dean Thomas seemed to be the only one not afraid of her, only one willing to sit with her and converse. Every day now he sought her out in assemblies or at meals, making her feel a little less alone. He was a good three years older than her, but it made him more respected among his peers. Everyone seemed to know who he was. If Venus was sitting with Dean, no notes were thrown her way, no dirty looks or snide comments. He was like her Gryffindor shield, and she was more than happy to hide behind him. 

“Malfoy still giving you trouble?” Dean nudged her.

“Yeah. It’s okay, not like I wanted to serve detention with him anyway.” 

Dean looked at her funny for a bit. “Have you heard what’s going on?”

“With the security measures? Obviously, can’t go near two feet without bumping into a teacher.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Like the details of it.” 

“Just that the Death Eaters planned on possibly attacking. Why? Did you hear something else?” 

Dean was close friends with all the younger teachers, all them having much in common. Sometimes Venus forgot that. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, yeah. Just that they’re trying to get someone here.” 

Venus rolled her eyes. “I already knew that.”

“Well did you hear that it might be you?” 

Her heart stopped in her chest. So he was alive. “Why would you say that?” Her voice came out barely a whisper.

He shrugged his shoulders, gauging her reactions. “They don’t know for sure. That’s just what’s going around.”

“Who else knows?” 

“Just the gang, McGonagall, I’m sure. I just thought it right for you to know is all. Venus, what’s going on? Why are they coming for you?” 

She couldn't hear him over the pounding in her ears, like an ocean had erupted in her, the waves crashing inside her brain. She got up almost mechanically and walked out of the Great Hall, not hearing the boy calling after her. She didn’t command it this time, the automatic pull of the transmutation bringing her into Draco Malfoy’s classroom. 

As soon as her body landed in the room, Malfoy dropped a book he was holding and jumped up from his desk. “Jesus! Don’t do that shit.” 

The waves crashed louder, she felt like she couldn't see or hear or speak or move. The up and down of her chest the only anchor to her existence. 

“Venus? Are you okay.” The voice sounded murky, like a ripple in a wave, barely there. She didn't know how much time passed, after a while it was easier to concentrate on her surroundings. The waves receded, and like a puppet cut from its strings, she felt her body let go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight trigger warning, if you are squeamish at all some of the next scenes are a little graphic in torture.

Venus didn’t faint, didn’t fall down. Instead, her body felt limp, like she was holding onto something heavy and someone grabbed it from her. Malfoy pulled up a chair and instructed her to sit down, walking her backward and then pushing her shoulders down so she would sit. 

“Venus,” Malfoy’s voice was gentle. “Are you okay?” 

She could see him now, could hear his voice, the ocean had gone back to wherever it had come from. Her body was still shaking, she had to rub her palms on her knees. “Dean Thomas told me that-” she cut herself off, not sure what to say. 

“That the Eaters are targeting you?” Malfoy finished her sentence, running his hands through his hair. 

“It’s true then?” The ocean got a little bit louder. 

“We’re not sure. How did you hear about this?” 

“Dean Thomas told me.” 

“Oh my god, he wasn’t supposed to say anything.” 

“And what? I just wouldn’t know and walk around like an idiot?” 

Malfoy gritted his teeth, the sound of his jaw popping amplifying in the room. “We’re still not sure who the target is. It’s still a rumor at this stage. We don’t even know why they would come after you.” 

Venus took a shaky breath. “I do.” 

His head shot up. “What? Why wouldn’t you say anything!” He shot out of his chair, “Stay here.” with a loud crack he apparated out of the classroom. 

Two cracks later, there were multiple bodies in the classroom. Venus didn’t look up, playing with her hands, a loose piece of skin on her thumb taking up the majority of her attention. 

“Ms. O’Hare.” It was McGonagall, quickly followed by Draco and Harry Potter. “Mr. Malfoy has informed me that you have some information concerning the Death Eaters?” 

The girl bit her lip, mulling over the information tumbling in her mind. “Yes. I suppose.” 

“Well my dear, there is no time like the present.” She sensed the Headmistress take up a seat, the rest of the boys following her example. 

Venus cleared her throat, the piece of skin on her thumb pulling off in a long line. Little beads of blood started pooling. She didn’t even feel it. “I came to Hogwarts for many reasons. After my coven was murdered, I felt like I had nothing. I had known about this school for a year, but my mother pressured me to stay in the coven. After it was gone, I didn’t have anything else. In a way, I came here for asylum. My father is a Death Eater.” Someone took a sharp breath, no one speaking though, so she could finish her tale. “Up until last year, I was told he was dead. But after everything with my coven, I know he would come looking. No matter what my mother said, they had a profound bond. I thought I could escape here.” Her voice hitched. “I thought I could be safe here and he would think we all died. I wasn’t even sure if he knew of my existence.” 

There was a moment of silence before McGonagall spoke up. “Thank you, Ms. O’Hare, for your forthcoming on this information. We need to place some security measures in the meantime. I would like you to remain on school grounds at all time, preferably in the castle. If you go out take a teacher with you. All of them have been briefed on the security and I’ll let them know the current situation. If you hear anything, please inform one of us immediately.” 

Venus finally looked up, nodding at the teachers. She made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, he looked resigned and confused. Just how she felt. 

The next few days passed in mostly silence. She had told Dean what was going on, filling in the gaps without the whole story as best she could. Dean was understanding, Venus was pretty sure McGonagall had told him the full story anyway seeing as he was one of the original crew that fought Voldemort. He was kind enough to listen to her story without interrupting though. The teachers would hover over her in class, especially the two Weasleys. She felt their eyes as she wandered down the hallways. Everything was okay for a little while, like the calm before the storm. She knew the other shoe was going to drop, it was only a matter of time. 

“Venus.” Someone was shaking her, roughly. “Venus get up.” 

Her eyes sprang open, sitting up in the dark room. Malfoy was kneeling in front of her, one hand still on her shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

“They’re here.” The rest of the room was empty, she could hear children running, voices talking back and forth. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” 

She flung her covers, grabbing the wand off her bedside table and following Malfoy. Children were running everywhere, tall and short, some dressed, some not. Venus looked down at her own self, cursing that she didn’t sleep with pants on. 

“Guys, I need you all to get to the Room of Requirements!” Malfoy shouted over the noise. “Please stay in groups of four and make sure your houses are all accounted for when you arrive.” A loud bang went off somewhere, Venus jumping in her skin and clinging onto Malfoy’s coat, a few children let out screams, the rushing and pushing got worse. 

When they got into the hallway that leads to the Slytherin Common Rooms, her and the blonde turned left, while everyone else turned right. She felt like she could breathe again. “How many of them are there?” 

Malfoy looked back at her, taking in her raggedy t-shirt and lack of pants before leading them down another hall. “Not sure. Enough to break the first line of defense outside. Most of the teachers are posted at any entrance but we’re pretty sure they’re already inside.” A couple of scared Ravenclaws ran past them, only glancing briefly at the odd pair. 

“Where are we going?” 

“We need to get to McGonagall's office. She turned off the apparition on Hogwarts ground, we need to get to her office and use the flume.” Malfoy grabbed her arm and they started off in a run towards the back stairwells of the campus. 

Out of thin air, someone yelled. “Expelleramous!” Before Venus could turn around, the wand in her grasp was flying. She didn’t hear anything after that, she knew another spell was shouted but suddenly her whole body felt on fire, knives stabbing every surface of her. The last thing she heard was herself screaming. 

 

She woke up on a cold coble floor, her neck aching from the awkward position. It was cold, her t-shirt felt soaked, the wet feeling amplified in the freezing room. It was so dark she couldn’t see anything. “Hello?” Her voice called in a whisper, almost afraid of what she would find. Silence responded she could hear a drip somewhere in the room. Her arms went out before her, being her eyes in the darkness. The room had four walls, no window, and no door. A sense of panic started in her, the darkness along with the cold, making her body shake. “Hello?” Again, she cried, this time louder, hoping someone would hear her. After another moment of silence, she traced her hands over her body, looking for any injury that she could feel. There were no knife wounds, assuming she was alive, they must have used a curse on her. It seemed like forever before anything happened. She had tried transporting out of the room, but without a prior lack of knowledge, she didn’t know where she was going. Not only that, the room appeared to be made of silver. Her powers were nothing confined by silver. There was no time in a dark room without a clock. It could have been minutes or days. Finally, she heard bricks moving, a light so bright she had to shield her eyes greeted her, along with a tall body in the shadow. 

“Well, if it isn’t my own daughter.” 

She spent what she could only assume as her first day, in the dark room. They wouldn’t tell her anything. Only kicking her bread and a glass of water once. Stuck in an almost tomb, she had nothing but forever with her mind, wondering just what they would do to her. She didn’t have to wait long. The next time someone opened the brick door, they cast a spell on her, her body going stiff against its own will. A silver chain was wrapped around her, someone tugging on the spell and forcing her into the brightness. 

No one spoke as they seated her on a wooden chair, binding her arms, legs, and throat with the chain. There was four of them from what she could see, and she still didn’t know which one was her father. She really didn’t want to know. The curiosity of why was at the tip of her tongue. But she held it in. One of the men stood in front of her, pulling out a knife and waving it in front of her face, the smile that was on his face was scarier than the object in his hand. He pushed the tip of the knife into her forearm, making the girl grit her teeth as blood started pouring out. He pushed the knife farther in, gliding it up her arm and shoulder and finally settling under her ear. She kept her screams in, her chest rising up and down with the strain. He did the same thing to her other side, the warm blood felt foreign running down her body, it almost tickled. Someone else came into the room, a door shutting behind her, she could see a shadow looming in the corner, watching. The men took turns after that, some would cut her body, the marks going all the way up to her neck. Some started pulling the nails off her fingers, this time she did scream. Her voice the only sound in the room, the men would just smile more and keep going. They would look behind her sometimes, almost as if getting approval, and then keep going. She wasn’t sure how long they tortured her, throwing her back into her confined cell after what seemed like hours. She couldn’t even heal herself in the cell, not without her wand and not with her lack of skill. Her body deflated on the stone floor, the cold feeling nice against the hot wounds. Most of them weren’t bleeding, she didn’t think anyway. Her whole body felt hot, her arms and throat aching from the ropes. She didn’t even want to move her hands, five fingernails missing. Something stung every time her body shifted, nothing felt comfortable. 

They’ll come for me. They’ll find me. Or I’ll escape. I can get out of here. I will get out of here. 

They came for her again sometime later. She was thankful they used a spell to pull her body, she wasn’t sure she could walk. Once again, they tied her to the same chair, reopening her wounds, adding new ones. She screamed this time, no shame in the sound coming out of her. After a while, one of them brought out a sledgehammer, making Venus squirm. The man’s eyes lit up watching the fear in the girl’s face. He looked behind her, nodding once, and pulling the chair closer to himself. 

“You know they say the femur is the most painful bone in the body to break?” His voice was rough, it grated on her nerves. He placed the hammer down on her thigh, pushing the weight into her open cuts and making her thrash in the binds. “It is the longest and strongest bone in the body.” He brought the hammer above his head. “Now I should instruct you to not move too much, I don’t want to miss.” he winked at her before bringing the hammer down. 

Time blended after that, Venus wasn’t sure how many times they took her out of her room and tortured her. Nothing compared to the break in her leg though. She couldn’t move it without screaming. The bone didn’t stick out, instead, a huge bump where the bone was supposed to be, stuck out on the backside of her thigh. Even sitting in the chair made her scream. Luckily, she would pass out after about twenty minutes. It was the silence that started getting to her, no one said anything during her time there, they would smile at her, wave weapons in her face, blowing kisses as they pranced around her before sticking things in her skin. Sometimes she would scream at them, “What do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?!” but they never answered. 

The dark room became her comfort, finding solace in its silence. The room was barely wide enough for her to lay down, if she reached her arms out, her elbows would hit the walls. Often, Venus’s thoughts went back to her childhood. Her mother had taken her to the isles of Ireland when she was seven. The green rolling meadows, the ocean, the way the air tasted, Venus tried to think about all of it. Making her time spent on the island her safe place. When her captors brought down their weapons on her skin, when they would bring out their wands, she would take her mind to Ireland. Eventually, her body betrayed her, not even waking up anymore. 

 

St Mungo's Hospital was heaven compared to her previous dark confines. The rooms were well lit and comforting, the walls painted a soothing yellow. It had taken her a while to get used to the brightness, a while to stay conscious enough to realize where she was. Doctors and nurses rushed in and out, a blur of white on white. They gave her potions and salves, one after another and she took them all without knowing just exactly what they did. After some days went by, the Headmistress and Minister of Magic paid her a visit, but even their words were a blur to the girl. They took a memory from her, her thoughts more use than the babbling coming out of her mouth. It was a few days after the professor had come, that the doctors decided she was fit to leave. Her bones had healed up, no more cast on her leg. They had reversed as much damage as magic could touch. Most of the scars on her body were gone. All except one long gash, the one that started on her forearm and went up to her neck. She had looked at the scars, the bruises that were the only record of her ordeal. 

Stepping back into Hogwarts felt familiar and foreign all at the same time. McGonagall had told her to go her own pace, but Venus wanted nothing more than to go back to normal as soon as possible. The kids would glance at her, looking away when she entered a room. She wondered how much they knew, if anything, about what happened. Draco Malfoy pulled her aside after class, gently wrapping her in a hug. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled into his sweater. “Can I have my extra homework now?” 

He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes, a smile creasing his lips. 

The first night out of Saint Mungo’s was hard. There was too much light, and therefore she felt unsafe. She couldn’t go to sleep, every time she was just about to drift off, a noise, or a feeling, or a jumping in her body woke her up. She felt on edge, like any minute the wall would open up and someone would grab her. The presence of her roommates did nothing to deter that. After the sun rose, Venus decided that she wasn’t getting any sleep. 

During the day, the week passed by as normal as possible. She received a few daft notes in class, Dean Thomas still sat next to her at meals, filling the silence with chatter, jokes, occasionally bumping her shoulder. Her classes were okay, the teachers stopped giving her guilty looks after the first three days. Venus wished she could remember what McGonagall had told her about the raid, wished she wasn’t too doped up on drugs and trauma. 

It was the night times that worried her, as soon as the sun dropped and the light changed, a certain buzz settled inside her body. Like someone had turned on a radio and left it on static inside her lungs. She vibrated, hands, knees, everything, shaking. She had quit trying to sleep, nodding off for a few minutes before jolting back to reality. Sometimes she screamed, glad she continuously put the silencing charm around her bed. Even still she would peek out, silence her breathing, aware of any and all noise she was making, to make sure no one had heard her. 

Venus started scarfing her meals down, rushing out of the Great Hall with some excuse thrown to Dean so she could try and get a nap between classes. She discovered if she exerted herself and then held her breath it would make her pass out, giving her a good fifteen or twenty minutes of rest. It was never enough, she still yawned in class, still felt her eyelids droop and flutter. But it would have to do. 

It was on the eleventh day, in Dark Arts, that she heard the screaming. Bolting from her chair as all eyes turned to her. 

“Ms. O’Hare.” Professor Potter looked down his glasses at her. “Everything alright?” 

The screaming stopped as Venus looked around the room. Everyone seemed resigned, a few people snickering at her. “Yes. Sorry.” Hesitating as she sat down, Venus couldn’t help but feel like an idiot. Everyone turned their heads as lessons continued, Harry Potter glancing at her once more before resuming his speech. 

It was small at first. Sometimes she would reach for a glass that wasn’t there, ask for a pencil when she had one in her hand. She felt like she was walking in a dream, everything fuzzy and none existent. It was as if her mind was playing her captivity on repeat. She could be sitting in class, and suddenly back to that dark room like a light was turned off in her mind. She would flail her arms, expecting to hit the cold cobblestone walls, only to fall from her chair and receive looks from everyone in the room. Then her skin started crawling, everywhere they had touched her. One evening she jabbed a pen in her arm to stop the phantom pain. That only worked for so long. She felt like her body was destroying itself from the inside out. 

Malfoy was at the end of his teaching, unfortunately, Venus had heard none of it. All sound from the man’s mouth slow, like it was traveling through water. She was drowning. 

She didn’t notice that everyone had left until Malfoy was standing in front of her, waving a hand in her face. “What?” She snipped, not even sorry for her tone. 

“What’s going on with you? Do you need to talk to someone?” 

His words took time to process in her mind, she knew she was staring at him for too long. “I’m fine.” She got up, grabbing her things. 

“Clearly you’re not. When was the last time you showered? Or slept for that matter?” 

Venus knew she looked crazy, her hair barely stuck in a bun, half of it down to cover the scar on her neck, wearing the same clothes since she had arrived back to Hogwarts. And no, she hadn’t showered since St Mungos. Too afraid to see herself in the mirror, too scared of what the water would feel like on her skin. 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Look, I don’t know what you went through, but it’s over now. Sometimes it takes a while, but you have people who want to help you.” 

She looked past his head, out the window into the dark skies. “No, it’s not.” She took her things, rushing out of the room as fast as she could, throwing one last look at her teacher. “It’s not over.” 

Venus thought not sleeping was awful until she finally collapsed from exhaustion, not even feeling the bed beneath her. The nightmares that plagued her were enough to make her never want to sleep again. She woke up to her own screaming, one of the girls in their room shaking her shoulders. 

“My god, are you okay?” It was Emma, she didn’t have any shared classes with the curly-haired girl, but they had always nodded at each other in passing. 

She shot up and out of bed, taking a step back from the other girl. “I’m fine. Fuck.” She ran a shaky hand over her face, feeling the sweat drip down. 

“You know if you’re having trouble sleeping, Professor Malfoy can always give you some sleeping aids.” The girl looked at her, worried etched on her face. 

“What time is it?” Venus had dropped as soon as her last class was over, but she could see the darkness now. Emma was the only other girl in their room. 

“It’s half past eight. I’m sure he’s up.” 

She smiled at the other girl, grabbing her extra clothes and stuffing them into a bag. Maybe after her visit with Malfoy, she would shower. 

 

The classroom door opened on the first knock, squeaking on its hinges as turned in revealing a dark room, Malfoys chamber door closed tight. Almost against her own will, she stumbled towards the other door at the end of the classroom. Tripping as she walked up the steps, Venus pulled on her hair before rapping in quick succession on the door. 

It took a moment, but there he was. Blonde hair tossed, reading glasses on the edge of his nose. 

“I need a sleeping potion.” She blurted out before he could fully take her in. The man sighed, putting his glasses amongst his hair and motioning for her to step inside. 

Venus had never been in a teacher's private study. She knew all of them had one in their classrooms. A flat-like room at the end of each classroom where they dwelled. Draco’s was hazardous, to say the least, clothes littered the floor in piles, a bed shoved up against one set of windows, bookcases and a tiny kitchen with a couch in the middle of the room. If he ever cleaned it, it might actually be livable. 

“And who told you I was the one to come to?” Even as he said it, he was already rummaging in some shelves, pulling on bottles. 

“Emma. Sixth year Slytherin?” Venus tugged on her bag, eyes darting around the room like a caged animal. 

“Fucking Brown.” Draco shook his head, pulling on a bottle and bringing it back to her. “Make sure she doesn’t spread that around would you? Don’t need Madam Pomfrey thinking I’m stepping on her toes.” He handed her the tiny glass, watching as she shook it, peering inside. “It’s perfectly safe. Although I can only give you two a week.” He turned, looking for another bottle. “You’re having trouble sleeping?” 

She didn’t answer, instead popping off the cap and downing the bottle. 

“Jesus not here! It’s instant working!” Draco rushed back to her, steading her to the edge of the bed. 

The sleepiness was already taking over her. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore, collapsing on the covers behind her. The last thing she saw was Draco’s worried expression. 

The next day when Venus woke up, she felt like she had been reborn. The sun was barely starting to rise over the mountains, a tiny crack of light seeping into Malfoys quarters. She hadn’t dreamed, hadn’t woken up. She had actually gotten a full eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

Draco was already up when she sat up in bed, noticing that he had tucked her in. 

“Morning!” He brought her a mug of tea, sipping from his own cup as he looked her over. 

She tapped her fingers on the cup, moving her feet to the edge of the bed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know it was fast acting.” 

“No harm. By the looks of it, you really needed it.” He walked into the kitchen, tossing something into a pan. Now she could smell that he was cooking. “Take your time getting up. It’s Saturday. I can give you another potion tonight but you’ll have to wait till the weekend ‘for I can give it to you again.” 

Venus turned her head, her neck letting out a pop. “How come?” 

“Too much can be too dangerous. You didn’t dream, did you?” She shook her head and he kept going. “Yeah, that’s the potion. It’s got some crazy plant stuff in it. Too much and you could go crazy.” He tossed the pan, both of them watching as the pancakes flipped up and then down. 

“Think I already am crazy.” She set the mug on his bedside table, noticing now how much she smelled. 

“Have you talked with McGonagall about any of this?” Again, she shook her head. “You should you know. She’s a really good listener.” 

The girl tried to comb her fingers through her hair, the tight knots not budging. Clearing her throat, she asked, “Can I- can I use your shower?” 

Draco’s eyes met hers, after a moment’s hesitation he nodded, pointing to the bathroom on the other side of the flat. “Don’t be too long though.” He flipped the pancake again. “Breakfast is almost done.” 

She still looked like the same girl that had come here at the beginning of the term. Albeit her hair looked a little crazier, her skin a ghost pale with dark circles under her eyes. She just needed sleep is all. She took her eyes from the mirror as she undressed, starting the shower and shoving her clothes off quickly. Draco’s bathroom didn’t have a window, something she was grateful for when she turned the lights off and submerged herself in the darkness. Nothing felt different. There was no more bump behind her broken leg, no bone sticking out, all her scars having closed. The only spot was the scar that showed. The skin was still raised up. She could almost feel the pain as she ran her finger up her arm and to her neck. When she stepped out of the shower, she almost slipped in the darkness, her hands waving in the dark till they grabbed onto something. Draco’s sink presumably. Even still she left the lights off, changing into her new clothes by feeling alone. The smoke protruded behind her as she stepped back into his flat. 

“Better?” Draco was sitting at the table, the Daily Profit folded in front of him. 

She felt herself smiling, almost against her own will. “Much.” 

And so, they continued this pattern. Venus would come to Draco’s headquarters as often as she could, gulping down the sleeping aid as if her life depended on it, and in some forms, it did. It was unspoken between them that Venus would sleep in his room. The nights she stayed, sitting on the couch and taking her potion. Always waking up in the bed. 

“You don’t mind that I do this?” Venus was sitting on Malfoy’s couch, passing the sleeping potion between both hands. It had been four weeks now of her coming here. It felt habitual. 

Draco kicked a pile of dirty clothes into a corner, frowning at it before turning around. “Not at all.” He sat down on the couch next to her, shoving her shoulder and motioning to the bottle in her hand. “Drink up so we can go to bed. I’m exhausted.” 

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, before lifting the bottle up to her lips. “Wait,” She hesitatingly put the bottle down. “How come you put me in your bed?” 

Draco shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “I was raised with manors you know.” 

Venus had to quirk her own lips up at that. “But it’s not like I notice.” 

He shrugged his shoulders, flinging one arm over the back of the couch, so close to the back of the girls neck she could almost feel it. “Just doesn’t feel right leaving you on my shit couch.” He looked at her, grey eyes searching hers for a moment before he looked away. “How’s it going without the potion? It’s bad to be reliant on these things for long periods of time.” 

“Sometimes I fall asleep from exhaustion. I don’t think my body is very happy with me right now.” 

He nodded. “Makes sense. The human body isn’t meant to go long periods without sleep. Even witches and wizards can’t escape simple logistics.” 

Venus didn’t say anything to that, instead getting up, rolling her eyes as Draco watched her cross the room and sit on his bed. She lifted the bottle up, a silent ‘cheers’, and chugged it in one go. 

It was almost homey the way they sat down for breakfast the next morning. Draco had made pancakes with fruit. A vase of water sitting on the table between them. Although Venus hadn’t practiced any of her Salem magic since getting back, she waved her fingers at the jar of syrup on the other side of the table, holding her breath as it floated towards her. She let out a gasp as the jar hit the table, her brow already getting sweaty. Draco refrained from any commentary, watching as the girl plucked items, one by one, from the other side of the room and brought them to herself. She had the plate of pancakes floating towards them, but as it wavered in the air and started tumbling, Venus hopped from her seat and dived towards the dish. Grabbing it just before it smacked the wooden floor. 

“I don’t understand.” Draco had his shoulders pressed firmly in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “You used to juggle dishes in the Great Hall.” 

Venus got up, setting the plate on the table, avoiding the other man’s gaze for a moment. “They tied me up with silver. Salem Witches can’t do magic when bound by silver.” She sat down on the couch, curling into a ball facing the other man. “It also draws out our powers. Over a long period of time, we could turn into an empty shell.” She looked him dead in the eyes, noticing the unease. “How long was I there?” 

“You don’t know?” she shook her head. “Five weeks. Did McGonagall tell you anything about the raid?” 

“Do you know? Anything that happened? To me I mean.” This time it was Draco’s turn to shake his head. “I know McGonagall took a memory from me when I was in the hospital. I guess I assumed you would have seen it.” 

“She told me about that. Said it was for testimony for the Ministry. Everyone was on trial and you weren’t in a right shape to appear in court.” 

“How long was I in the hospital?” 

“Two weeks. When you were in there. There was a raid. We got intel from the American sources of all things. As soon as we had a location we went in.” 

“You were there?” She hugged her knees tighter. 

“Yes.” 

“You saw?” She could feel the tears in her eyes. He nodded, pushing his plate to the side. “What was it like?” 

“Are you sure you want me to tell you?” 

“Yes. I want to know everything.” 

Draco sighed. Picking himself up and dropping down on the couch next to her. “As soon as we got the Intel, Harry, I, and a group from the ministry went in. There were four of them. Two died when we attacked, two were placed on trial. Both of them went to Azkaban.” He cleared his throat when the girl said nothing. “They had you in an abandoned farm off the coast of Bristol. We found you in a closed-off section of the barn.” 

She picked at a piece of skin by her nail, avoiding the other man’s eyes. “Was I awake? When you found me?” 

“No. You weren’t. They thought for a minute you weren’t going to make it.” 

“Did they say why?” There were tears dripping down her face. 

“No. They didn’t say anything. Even at the trial.” 

She swallowed a sob, rubbing madly at her face. “Because I would ask them. All the time when they were- doing things. And they never told me why.” 

Draco shuffled over on the couch, pulling the girl till she was under his arm, her head tucked under his chin. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Her voice sounded far away, even to her. “I can’t sleep. I can’t focus. I can barely even do my powers. It’s like I’m here, but I’m not.” 

Draco stroked her hair. Gently rubbing his hand up her sleeve. He stopped when the sleeve went up, showing her bruises. “Can I see?” 

Venus turned her head, shifting away from Draco and getting up, he followed, pressing gently against her back. 

His arm ventured up, pulling the sleeve of the shirt with it. “It’s okay.” He was whispering to her like she was a wild deer. “It’s okay.” He pulled the shirt higher, raising her arms and pulling it off her head. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders. 

The moment felt too private, even for Venus. Every sound made, amplified in the small space they shared. 

Draco looked over her back, turning her gently before his eyes wandered over her chest, the scars that were still present, white lines now. He ran his hand along her neck, brushing her hair aside. “Is it everywhere?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he knelt before her, unbuttoning her pants, one hand pressed firmly on her stomach. He pushed her back, having her sit on the bed behind her as he pulled her pants down and off her legs. Hands running down her thighs and resting on her calves, gently tracing where the silver chain had bound her. 

Venus couldn’t hold in the sob that escaped when Draco kissed her knee. He rested his head on her thighs, hugging her calves close to him as he took a deep breath. He sat back on his legs, brushing her face with his hand. “You are not what has happened to you. You are not what they did to you. You are not your scars.” Tears started running down her face as he gently brushed them away. His thumb rested on her mouth for a moment, brushing first her top and then bottom lip. “You are not what other people have done to you. Your fate isn’t decided by someone else.” He was whispering, his face leaning closer to hers. He hovered over her mouth, swallowing audibly, eyes going back and forth from hers and her mouth. He asked, “Is this okay?” She barely nodded before she felt his mouth on hers.


End file.
